fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Armor
Armor Armor is a special element that costs 200 diamonds. This element is more focused on defensive than offensive. Armor does little damage but can be very helpful for defense-combative users. While you have a spell from this element in your slot, you have 10% more defense. Blocking gives you immunity to stun and blocks 50% attacks but consumes 15% more mana. Statistics Damage : Low Defense : Marvelous Speed : Average Spells Fortified Defense Applies a shield in them self and nearby party members that also heal them. --> The user raises both hands, then casts 3 small golden shields that spin around them. This is also applied to nearby allies. The shield heals 15 hp per 0.5 seconds. The shield blocks solid projectiles as well as reduce the damage they take by 60%. The shield lasts for 6 seconds. This healing spell has a 10 second cooldown. *Consumes 400 mana Indestructible Cover Creates a spherical shield that can not be penetrated by projectiles and gives them immunity to stuns. '' --> A small, blue sphere covers around the user, containing different protocols and high technology surface protection. The sphere lets you float above the ground and jump slightly higher with 25% less gravity. However, you can't flip. The sphere can also block projectiles and blasts except for beams, and grant immunity to stun. The farther the user, less the damage they can take. The globe lasts for 7.5 seconds. This shield spell has a 12 second cooldown. ''*Consumes 300 mana and costs 200 shards Cavalry Shield Equips a metallic shield to protect them self from incoming projectiles and block them. Press 'T' to throw shield to deal medium damage to opponents. --> The user creates a metallic shield with elegant carvings in front of it. The shield is attached to their right hand and creates a different pose when idle or moving. The shield blocks blasts, beams and projectiles (except for Sound and Wind) shot at them forward. Explosive projectiles do knockback instead of dealing damage. Solid projectiles are blocked. AoE spells can negate the protective armor especially when it requires clicking on an area to activate. If you want the shield to be ranged, press 'T' to throw it in the direction you are facing. It will do 65 ~ 150 damage to opponents but requires direct hit because it doesn't have an explosion radius. After 3 seconds, the armor reappears. It lasts for 10 seconds. This projectile spell has a 13 second cooldown. *Consumes 250 mana and costs 300 shards * Note : '''When inactive (R6), your arm is bent forward, revealing the shield. * '''Note 1.2 : '''When moving, you expose yourself while your right arm is extended on the right, protecting you. * '''Note 2 : '''When inactive (R15), your left knee is slightly squatted while the right one is lowered. Right arm is bent forward and left arm also holding the shield. * '''Note 2.1 : When moving, you can switch from left handed or right handed by pressing 'G'. Right/left arm is slightly lowered than R6 shield mode, exposing your hair and protecting your side. * Note 3 : '''AoE spells such as Leaf Tornado and Space Time Rupture is blocked unless you let them pass. * '''Note 4 : '''You can actually cover yourself upward. Just press 'B' and hold for as long as you want. '''Knight in Shining Armor Becomes a knight with gold and diamond shining armor, blocking most attacks and slowing them down. Has different capabilities. --> Surrounds them self with white smoke. After 2.5 seconds, they come out with a golden armor with well chiseled plates and 2 spikes on the shoulder parts. Glove armor is covered in well-pointed small spikes that puncture through enemies. Helmet is purely rounded up with gold and small chunks of sharp diamonds on the back part. Body armor and leg armor is so shiny that it can now reflect beams. However, while wearing the shining armor, their speed is slowed down by 50%, exposing them to most attacks. Plate armor can absorb 75% damage, reflects 10% damage, and uses 5% of the damage to regain mana, making them take only 10% of the damage a spell can deal. You are also equipped with a silver sword with a golden sharp tip. You also have an armor smaller than the previous spell and has a health limit of 2500. While being a noble knight, you are unable to use spells but have different capabilities as replacement: Moves: # Move 1: '''Charges forward with shield blocking, dealing 5 ~ 15 damage per 0.5 seconds for 2 seconds. Has 4 second cooldown. # '''Move 2: '''Throws shield in the direction of the cursor with a range limit of 15 studs. Does fixed 35 ~ 70 damage to opponents on the way. Shield has gravity and gets stuck on the ground for 6 seconds. Has 8 second cooldown. # '''Move 3: '''Dashes forward, stabbing anyone with the sword, dealing 60 ~ 80 damage, then throws them to the direction they are facing. If there's a shield within 20 studs range, they throw it to the shield, dealing bonus fixed 100 damage and vanishing the shield which eventually reappears back on the user. Has 7 second cooldown. # '''Move 4: '''Dashes forward, stabbing an opponent, dealing 25 ~ 50 damage, then slams them down hard, dealing fixed 65 damage. '''Skills (default) # Click: Stabs the sword forward 2 times. Each does 10 ~ 20 damage. Ignores damage reduction effects from shield spells. # E Skill: '''Swipes shield quickly, pushing away opponents and dealing 8 ~ 24 damage. Also reflects back solid projectiles when doing so. '''Skills (special) # Q Skill: 'Punch enemies, dealing 75 ~ 90 damage and has 1 second cooldown per punch. Affects multiple targets. # '''R Skill: '''Stops moving and blocks them self with shield. Shield can take 2500 damage and can be destroyed. Can hold for as long as you can. # '''Z Skill (bonus skill): '''Slams down sword, creating a small shockwave that does 45 ~ 85 damage to surrounding enemies. Has 9 second cooldown. # '''X Skill (enhancement skill): '''Stops from moving, then expands arms, increasing regeneration by 25%. Can hold for up to 6 seconds. Has 10 second cooldown. Being a knight lasts for 40 seconds. This transformation spell has a 1 minute and 30 second cooldown. ''*Consumes 550 mana and costs 450 shards '''Obliterated Shield Creates a large shield then slams it down multiple times, creating transverse shockwaves that do considerable amounts of damage. --> Equips a large shield chiseled with 2 horns on its side and a demonic face carved on the front part. It's so large the user struggles to carry it. As they raise it, they slam it down hardly, creating shockwaves in a straight line that travels within 6 directions and has a range limit of 35 studs. This does shock damage (20 ~ 40 damage) and paralyzes opponents as they are hit by the shockwave. Opponents caught in the initial slam take twice the damage. 8 strikes are made, dealing 160 ~ 320 damage (shockwave damage) or 320 ~ 640 damage (initial slam damage). This ultimate has a 1 minute and 5 second cooldown. *Consumes 1000 mana and costs 550 shards * '''Note : '''As incentive, you only take 1 damage per shot taken from enemies for the ultimate's duration.Category:Defence element Category:ThePureElementGuy